


Drama is for adults

by punkflaming0



Series: S.W.A.T Drabbles [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Chris didnt want to ruin her relationship with Street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo  
That work is not as deep as i wanted  
But i needed to give birth to this work lmao  
I hope yall enjoy this  
I will a better work next time, i promise.  
Xo
> 
> Ps: i support your polyamorous relationship, i just dont support chris/ty/kira. love is love.

Chris didn't want her relationship with Street to become a drama, but things couldn't keep going softly without a little crying and arguing after what happened that night.  
After a fight with Kira and Ty for more space in their relationship, she left their apartment - which happened to be her house in the last six months - with a backpack and the need to forget what she's been living with them. Chris didn't expect to feel like a thrid wheel this soon.  
She thought she was loved.  
She deserves to be loved.  
With a tight grip on the steering wheel she drove to Luca's house; he's not her best friend or confident, but Street is - used to be - her favourite person to count on.  
Chris refused to cry - because crying would mean admit Deacon was right and she was just preparing herself for a heartbreak.  
And shes heartbroken now.  
When Street - the same handsome and caring guy as always - opens the front door, Chris waste no time before throwing herself in his arms. He doesn't needs a word from her to know what happened, her choking sobs tell him everything. Street guides her to the sofa in the living room and while she cries her pain out, he brings her some whisky - because a mug of chamomile tea is for kids (and Luca).  
"Have this" He offers the bottle with one hand while the other brings Chris closer in a half hug. "You will feel better."  
She won't, but she accepts the bottle anyways. After two hard gulps Chris coughs, gives Street a small laugh and looks him in the eyes. The man looks sad, disappointed, afraid and still so in love it hurts her - it hurts her even more to know that he's been waiting for her and would wait years if needed.  
"Sooner or later it would happen" he says in the same tone as an 'i warned you'. "You were the only one who didn't see that coming."  
Chris saw it coming, when Ty and Kira got married, when they traveled for honeymoon, when they started to give Chris only orders about how to blend in without making them look like a weird couple with a pet.  
A pet.  
A polyamorous relationship is not a fetish and Chris felt like the only one knowing the truth about that.  
She needed to leave them.  
Needed to run to the arms of someone that can keep her body and mind safe.  
Maybe she's just not the type to be in a relationship with other two persons, she's the type that have love for one and for that one only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i forgot to poat the part 2 of this ahdljasksjs sorry guys  
Hope yall enjoy this ♡  
Not betad

Street kept his mouth shut while Chris drank half of his bottle of whisky. She can be hangover in the morning but at least she's a lot calmer now.  
"I don't have a place to sleep tonight" She says in shock with eyes wide open. "I lost everything."  
"You have us" Street says pulling her closer and pressing her against his chest. "You will always have a place with me, it doesn't matter where i am."  
A new wave of pain hits her her hard, harder than before. Chris is drunk and emotionally unstable - and Street doesn't know how to act.  
"Put her in your bed," A third voice says softly from the dark corridor of the bedrooms. "I will bring her some water and a mug of tea."  
Luca's experience with serious heartbreaks cam be very helpful. The older man got closer only to leave a kiss on the top of Chris' head and go back to his work - water and tea.  
As Luca suggested - demanded - Street took Chris to his bedroom and put her in the bed. She laid there facing the ceiling with her eyes empty.  
"I thought I'd be loved for two, with them" She confesses. "Didn't think i wouldn't feel loved by none of them."  
Her words make Street's heart twist in pain.  
"I love you" he doesn't even hesitates to say it again. "I love you Chris."  
With a sad smile, Chris looks at Street - who's kneeled on the floor by her side. She feels so much love for him it kills her the guilty of ignoring that feeling for months.  
"I don't deserve you, Jim" she says with a genuine smile.  
Luca enters the room with his personalized mug of their Swat team and a bottle of water later enough to give Chris and Street time to be layin in bed on their sides, with their foreheads touching and eyes closed.  
With no words, he left them something to drink, closed the curtains and covered them with a soft blanket. Street will thank him later.  
Chris is so tired she sleeps with her forehead touching Street's and wakes up in the same position in the next morning - except that Street is already up and having breakfast - she's fourteen minutes late to Luca's famous toast and eggs.  
She can't say when did her relationship with Street become a drama, but she was loving it.  
Because the sheets of his bed smelled almost as good as Street himself, and she's absurdly in love with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed that


End file.
